


warriors: The sight AU

by Winterishbreeze



Category: Warriors
Genre: AU, Brambleclaw is tho, Brambleclaw went to Shadowclan, But she's feisty and willing to bite your head off, Characters do a switcheroo, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crowfeather joins thunderclan, Dandelionkit is SMALL, Help, Hes not a terrible dad in this one, I don't know what I'm doing, Jay Holly and Lion were never born (yet), Leafpool is a warrior, Multi, Not Beta Read, Original po3 never happened, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Squirrelflight is a medicine cat, Tawnypelt stayed in thunderclan, We die like Juniperkit. Offscreen, like really small
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterishbreeze/pseuds/Winterishbreeze
Summary: Sparkkit, Alderkit, and Dandelionkit were born into thunderclan by two great warriors, Leafpool and Crowfeather. And there the grandkits of the great Firestar! What could be better?Add a dangerous prophecy that barely anyone knows about, lies, deceit, and add plenty of adventure into the mix, and there you go. Something way better.-Or, in other words, another warriors AU! This ones centered around po3
Relationships: Crowfeather/Leafpool (Warriors)
Kudos: 7





	warriors: The sight AU

“Are you sure you want to do this, Crowfeather?”

A young, lean, black tom stood, determinately looking up at his leader with no hint of dishonesty or fear in his eyes. A pale brown tabby stood beside him, looking nervously around like she expected some cat to jump out at her. The tom was looking up at a different tom, with a flame colored pelt.

“If you do this, you’ll have to start all over again to gain your new clanmates respect and trust. Which won’t be an easy task, I’m sure.” The flame colored tom stated, staring down at the two with no emotion showing on his face.

But Crowfeather, the black tom, stared up at him with determination shining in his eyes. “I’m sure Firestar. Wherever Leafpool and my kits go, I’m going with them. And I’m sure she would do the same for me” He replied, nudging the tabby next to him. 

After a few moments, Leafpool nodded. 

Firestar looked between the two, then sighed. “alright then. I’ll have you trained as an apprentice under the clan for the moment” Crowfeather then sent a questioning glance towards the leader, in which he replied with “You’re not used to forest territory. You’ll be running into trees and scaring off prey the second I put you on a patrol”

Crowfeather rolled his eyes at the thought of being an apprentice again, but mumbled out an “fair enough” 

“Now, with no interruptions, I’d like to start the ceremony.” 

Firestar leaped down from his perch, as Leafpool backed away into the crowed, next to a dark ginger she-cat. “Crowfeather. Are you ready to join Thunderclan as an apprentice to the clan?”

Crowfeather immediately nodded, no hesitation. 

Firestar nodded, and continued on “Brackenfur, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You taught Snowpelt, a deaf tom, to become a great warrior. I’m sure you’ll be able to do the same to Crowfeather” 

Brackenfur looked a bit taken aback, but with a little hesitation, nodded his head and stated, “I won’t let you down Firestar” He quickly touched noses with Crowfeahter and sat down. 

The clan chanted their names, before lifted his tail in a silence gesture “I call this meeting to an end” 

Crowfeather looked around excitedly, trying to spot Leafpool, but frowned not seeing her nor the dark ginger she-cat anywhere.  
He was just about to go looking for them, when he heard a loud, “Crowfeather” he turned around to see a calm looking Brackenfur. “I would like to do a small tour around the territory”

Crowfeathers tail twitched irritably, as he replied “This isn’t my first visit to thunderclan, Brackenfur- “

“I know. But you’ve mainly seen our border shared with windclan, not shadowclan. You need to know its border before you even think of going anywhere without me” 

Crowfeather let out a frustrated huff before nodding, following after golden-brown tabby. As they left the camp entrance, Crowfeather sent one longing look around, trying to spot Leafpool before leaving entirely.

Still not seeing her, he sighed before continuing off behind his mentor.

‘Where could she be?”

-

“They look absolutely beautiful, Leafpool”

Underneath a bramble thicket, sat 3 cats, one with 3 mewling kits around her. A dark ginger she-cat with one white paw sat next to her with a worried look on her face. A pale gray she-cat sat in front of the two, purring while looking at the 3 kits. 

With a teasing glint in her eye, the pale gray queen said, “I’m surprised none of them look like you or Crowfeather, are you sure there yours?”

Leafpool shared a panicked look with the ginger she-cat, before Squirrelflight replied with a convincing smile on her face “ginger fur, no matter what shade it is, is a strong gene in our family. Heck, I’m surprised Leafpool ended up as a brown tabby” 

Ferncloud let out a small giggle, as she said “I’m only teasing. There’s no doubt there yours in their own ways. See, the ginger tabby looks like she shares her fathers strong willed nature, while the little tom looks, he shares his mother’s shy quiet nature from when she was a kit. The third one though…I’m not sure” Ferncloud ended with a frown. 

It was true. The sandy colored she-kit was curled up letting out tiny mewls. She was the smallest out of them all, and the sisters had a fear that the kit may not survive a moon. 

Leafpool was about to reply, when a dark furred tom crashed into the nursery. Disturbing the small litter. “Sorry I’m late. Brackenfur was taking his time while showing me around the territory. Have you named them yet?”” it was Crowfeather

Leafpool let out a low chuckle, before replying “no. Did you really think I would name them without you?” she ended with an affectionate lick to the taller tom’s head

Ferncloud looked at the two, before purring out “I better go make sure Daisy is alright. Have fun!” 

While the gray she-cat was moving out of the den, Squirrelflight also moved to leave the den with an unreadable expression on her face. “I need to sort through some herbs in the medicine den” she said with a tight smile on her face, glancing at the kits for a second. 

But Leafpool glared at her, stating firmly “No, Squirrelflight, you’re my sister. And you found AND helped me give birth to them in that badger den. You have as much as a right to name them as I do” 

The two sisters seemed to have a long argument as they stared each other down, neither one of them wanting to lose.

After a few seconds, that felt like minutes, Squirrelflight sighed “fine. But don’t expect me to stay for long” 

Ferncloud was already gone by the time the ginger she-cat sat down. 

Leafpool let out a triumphant huff as she stared down at the tiny bundles of fur curled next to her. “let’s start with this one.” She said, pointing a paw at the slightly darker and fidgety she-kit. 

“Sparkkit definitely.” Crowfeather said with no hesitation. When a questioning glance was sent his way, Crowfeather added on “she looks like she’s filled with a ton of energy, like a flame wanting to burst in the air” 

Leafpool nodded, and looked at the only tom in the litter next “I was thinking Alderkit for this one. I’ve always wanted to name a kit that” she stated fondly, giving the tomkit an affectionate lick to the head as he gave a mew in return. 

They finally looked towards the pale ginger she-kit, the smallest kit in the litter with uncertainty in their gaze. What should they name her? 

When Leafpool was about speak, Squirrelflight said quietly “Dandelionkit” 

The mates looked towards her, not hearing what she said, “what was that, Squirrelflight?”

“Dandelionkit” she said a bit louder, an unreadable expression on her face as she stared at the kit. “her fur is sort of puffy and fluffy like one, and her fur is like a darker shade of it. Plus, she’s small.” 

The two cats looked at each other for a moment, before nodding. “Dandelionkit it is” Leafpool said, nuzzling the kit softly while Crowfeather looked at the two softly. 

“Sparkkit, Alderkit, and Dandelionkit. Our kits” Crowfeather said wistfully, staring at his family with so much love and happiness in his gaze. 

While the 5 were sharing the moment, Squirrelflight looked at them with a sad expression on her face knowing that it could never be her. She made her choice a long time ago, no turning back now. 

“I’ll check on you in the morning, Leafpool” she said quietly, not wanting to disturb the moment more then she already had. 

Leafpool perked up, not wanting her to leave “Are you sure? There’s enough room here for all of us, I’m sure”

But Squirrelflight shook her head. “No, I wouldn’t want to disturb the moment more then I already have. Besides, there’s plenty of things I need to do in the herb den” she said, yet again with a convincing smile on her face. 

“If your sure,” Leafpool said uncertainly “stay safe out there!” 

Squirrelflight nodded her head, leaving the den with nothing else to be said

Leafpool stared out worriedly for the ginger she-cat, before she felt a small nudge to her side. She looked to see Crowfeather laying down next to her. 

“Don’t worry to much Leafpool, Squirrelflight is a strong she-cat. She’ll be fine” he said

Leafpool nodded, looking away. “Right. Come on, its been a long day, lets rest for a while” she ended, laying her head down and curling up slightly. 

Crowfeather frowned but nodded as he did the same. 

Allegiances

Thunderclan:

Leader:  
Firestar- ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt 

Deputy:  
Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes 

Apprentice, Crowfeather

Medicince cat:  
Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes; one white paw

Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)  
Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom 

Apprentice, Hazelpaw

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat 

Apprentice, Honeypaw

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Poppypaw

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur- pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she- cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Berrypaw

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice, Mousepaw

Brook where small fish swim (Brook)- brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water

Stormfur- dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan 

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom 

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)  
Crowfeather- dark gray tom with dark blue eyes

Berrypaw- cream-colored tom 

Hazelpaw- small gray and white she-cat 

Mousepaw- gray and white tom 

Cinderpaw- gray tabby she-cat 

Honeypaw- light brown tabby she-cat 

Poppypaw- tortoiseshell she-cat 

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)  
Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt’s kits: Icekit (white she-cat) and Foxkit (dark ginger tom)

Daisy- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Leafpool- pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Crowfeathers kits: Sparkkit (flame colored she-cat) Alderkit (dark ginger tom) and Dandeliionkit (tiny pale ginger she-cat)

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)  
Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight 

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And thank you for giving this a read! My plan is to at least rewrite the sight and then continue on with the rest of the series. Now I want to make some things clear before I continue on. 
> 
> Brambleclaw left to shadowclan instead of Tawnypelt. 
> 
> Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather weren’t born yet in this AU
> 
> Snowkit didn’t get taken away by a hawk in this AU, but he chose to stay behind in the old forest with his mother. His warrior name is Snowpelt. Its unknown weather or not hes alive. 
> 
> Leafpool originally wanted to be a medicine cat and Squirrelflight wanted to be a warrior. But due to an accident, Squirrelflight was stuck in the medicine den for a few moons. She got an interest in herbs and ended up switching up with Leafpool when she was struggling with her duties. (This will be adapted on later in the story)
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask!
> 
> Now I know it may not seem like much, but this is only the beginning. And I'm (hoping) to improve in writing as I'm continuing on. Maybe you'll stick around the whole way, who knows. But thank you for giving it a read!


End file.
